


Bittersweet Symphony

by KiannaKitter



Category: American Crime Story: The Assassination of Gianni Versace (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: This is an Andrew Cunanan video to Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.I feel like I should say that this is not meant as a tribute to the real Andrew Cunanan. I, in no way, shape or form condone what that disturbed individual did to those five victims, not to mention their families - and his own (as well as himself).This is an appreciation video for Darren Criss and the hard work he put into this series.





	Bittersweet Symphony




End file.
